


Записки из Модного дома. Краткие выдержки из дневника Милко Вукановича [ценз.]

by Bathilda



Series: Истории-малышки [13]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor, АУ - исторический сеттинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Мило приезжает в царскую Россию, чтобы создавать шикарные наряды для клиенток "Модного Дома Зималетто".
Relationships: Katya Pushkaryova/Andrei Zhdanov, Kira Voropayeva/Andrei Zhdanov
Series: Истории-малышки [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/11102





	Записки из Модного дома. Краткие выдержки из дневника Милко Вукановича [ценз.]

**Название:** Записки из Модного дома. Краткие выдержки из дневника Милко Вукановича [ценз.]

**Автор:** Bathilda

**Бета** : нет

**Пейринг/герои:** Милко, Андрей, Катя

**Категория:** джен

**Жанр:** юмор

**Рейтинг:** PG-13

**Примечание:** Написано на фест по заявке "Записки из Модного дома". Пока не бечено

**Предупреждение:** очень условные исторические реалии. Да, и скачущие времена ‒ это не баг, это фича, наш гений мыслит нелинейно и хаотично

**Размещение на других ресурсах:** запрещено

В Россию я приехал налегке, всего-то с одним дорожным саквояжем. Остальное должно было прийти железной дорогой в грузовом вагоне, когда я обустроюсь, и попробовал бы Павел Олегович не оплатить доставку моего багажа! Привозить все с собой сразу не имело смысла: Павел Олегович уверял, что снял мне дом в приличном районе и с чудесным видом из окна, но я был не настолько наивен, чтобы предположить, будто этот дом мне понравится. Только я сам знал, в каком доме я хочу жить и где мне будет комфортно творить. Новую жизнь надо начинать так, чтобы хотелось ее продолжить, а в доме, который тебе не по вкусу, это трудно сделать, уж я-то знаю, я немало их сменил, колеся по всей Европе в поисках места, где оценят мой гений. Ничего, зато в поисках жилья погуляю по городу, попытаюсь проникнуться его духом, а заодно и Клуб поищу. В каждом городе, куда судьба заносила меня больше, чем на неделю, я пытался самостоятельно найти Клуб. Это было для меня увлекательной игрой — отыскивать Клуб, скрывавший от посторонних свою сущность, среди благочинных с виду заведений под вывесками кафе, ресторанов, фотоателье и респектабельных клубов. Я еще ни разу не угадал, и Клуб мне потом показывали знающие люди, но менее интересной от этого игра не становилась.

Вокзал мне не понравился. Да, он был таким же шумным и многолюдным, как в любом другом крупном городе Европы, но при этом гораздо менее пестрым, а бОльшая часть толпы представляла собой неулыбчивых мужчин с плохим вкусом. Отсутствие вкуса я вижу с первого взгляда и считаю его одним из смертных грехов.

На вокзале меня встретил слуга Павла Олеговича, который сообщил, что сам Павел Олегович приехать не смог ввиду каких-то там возникших на фабрике проблем, из-за чего нижайше просит прощения и приглашает отужинать сегодня с ним и его семьей. Отужинаю, чего ж не отужинать, заодно пойму, с кем мне придется работать.

Пока меня везли «домой», я разглядывал в окно экипажа город. Город, как и вокзал, мне тоже не понравился: не было в нем ни легкости, ни воздушности, ни изысканности. Хотя, может, это меня задворками какими везли, не знаю. Нет, что ни говори, не Европа Россия, далеко не Европа. Может, и не зря меня Анри отговаривал сюда ехать. Мол, это страна варваров и рабов, в городах побольше людей царская власть с жандармами губит, по тюрьмам да каторгам гноит, а в городишках и деревнях население медведи уничтожают, они по улицам ходят и жителей дерут. Наслушался россказней прадеда, в войну восемьсот двенадцатого воевавшего, и поверил всему, дурачок. Хотя, пожалуй, про жандармов — это он в чем-то прав был, я от Збышека то же самое слышал. Ну да ладно, меня не тронут. Надеюсь. Если только не стану делать глупостей, но я дал слово Анри, что постараюсь их не натворить. Впрочем, наши с ним понятия о том, что считать глупостью, кардинально разнятся. Взять, к примеру, мой приезд сюда. По мнению Анри, это глупость несусветная: чего ради я прусь в холодную дикую страну, когда мне так хорошо у Ганса? Вот только кому на самом деле у Ганса хорошо, так это самому Анри, но он еще молод, недостаточно талантлив и недостаточно умен, его вполне устроит пробыть всю жизнь мальчиком на побегушках. Я же не намеревался оставаться у Ганса на подсобных работах, каким-то вторым кутюрье, да еще мириться с тем, что он прибирает к рукам мои лучшие идеи. И потому, когда Павел Олегович Жданов, владелец «Модного дома Зималетто» из Российской Империи, предложил мне стать его главным и единственным кутюрье, я не мог не согласиться. Может, Россия и была дикой страной, но зато процветала. К тому же она, наконец, начала пользоваться различными плодами прогресса, давно уже ставшими привычными в Европе, и российские дамы с удвоенным интересом принялись следить за европейской модой. Не скажу, что идея Павла Олеговича о создании не только эксклюзивной одежды для представительниц высшего света, но и готового платья для особ чуть менее обеспеченных меня привлекла, но черт с ним, с готовым платьем, его можно будет отдать на откуп помощнику. А я займусь высшим светом. Клянусь, я превращу Москву в модную столицу, не будь я Милко Вуканович Момчилович! Хотя нет, просто Милко, в крайнем случае Милко Вуканович — терпеть не могу свою фамилию, и, между прочим, имею право, учитывая, каким kopile был мой папаша. Или, как это будет по-русски… а, да, мерзавец. Копытное рогатое вонючее животное, название которого я не помню на русском. Ну да ладно, это все несущественно, о моей прошлой жизни можно забыть, потому что меня ждет блестящее будущее, которого я детстве и представить не мог.

А хорошо все-таки, что моя мамаша спуталась тогда с тем русским, от которого я нахватался его родного языка. Иначе как бы я донес до местных аборигенов, что они олухи и тупицы, которые даже не могут вести экипаж так, чтобы его не трясло?

* * *

Слава небесам, хоть церковники и утверждают, что они не покровительствуют таким, как я, что Ждановы были семьей, с которой можно не только вести дело, но и не без удовольствия общаться. С их компаньонами, четой Воропаевых, — тоже. По крайней мере, со старшим поколением. Маргарита Рудольфовна, супруга Павла Олеговича, оказалась женщиной с отменным вкусом и острым умом, а Ольга Викторовна и Юрий Семенович Воропаевы, не только партнеры, но и давние друзья Ждановых, показали себя обходительными во всех отношениях людьми. Ни Воропаевы, ни Ждановы аристократами не были, но и не из купеческого сословия происходили, а из новых буржуа. То есть из предпринимателей, как сейчас принято их величать, а это именно, что мне сейчас нужно: при деньгах, но без излишнего самомнения и напыщенности. Работать я предпочитаю для сливок общества, но не с ними, а то никаких нервов не хватит с их капризами и запросами, уж я-то знаю.

На ужине присутствовали дети обеих пар, и не скажу, что был от них в восторге. Единственный сын и наследник Ждановых Андрей предполагался быть продолжателем их дела, но сомнительно мне, что из него выйдет толк: уж больно у него вид глуповат, да и внимания он на меня не обращал, все переглядывался с младшей дочкой Воропаевых. У человека, которого юбки заботят больше деловых партнеров, никогда ничего не получится, я вам говорю. Девице, на которую он пялился, было не больше девятнадцати, и о ней я ничего не могу сказать, потому как меня женщины интересуют исключительно в качестве либо клиенток, либо интересных собеседниц, а какая из этой соплюхи интересная собеседница? Подрастет, там видно будет. Старшая дочка Воропаевых была одной из тех современных экзальтированных особ, которые с упоением рассказывают о спиритических сеансах, призывают отказаться от мирских благ и отправиться в духовный поиск куда-нибудь в дикие земли к черту на рога, агитируют за всеобщее образование, равноправие женщин и мужчин и ратуют за мир во всем мире. Короче говоря, в голове у них творится полный хаос, оттого что собственных мыслей у них нет и не будет, я таких не одобряю. А эта, к тому же, была коротко стрижена под мальчика, а я не люблю, когда женщины пытаются походить на мужчин. Наоборот, впрочем, тоже недолюбливаю, если только они не в Клубе. Сын же Воропаевых сидел весь ужин, надувшись, как сова. Неприятный молодой человек, хотя глаза у него красивые, этого я не отметить не мог, я же не слепой.

О делах за ужином почти не говорили, как и принято у приличных людей, а после условились, что завтра Павел Олегович заедет за мной и отвезет в «Модный домъ Зималетто». Я решил проявить человеколюбие, которым обычно не страдаю, и не стал говорить ему, что снятый им для меня дом никуда не годиться, и мне срочно надо найти новый.

* * *

Надо признать, «Модный домъ Зималетто» меня впечатлил. Павел Олегович упоминал, что сделал состояние на торговле тканями, но про размер этого состояния не говорил. Или же он продавал безумно дорогие ткани по бешеным ценам, или же на «Зималетто» были взяты такие кредиты, что даже мне представить страшно.

Стеклянные витрины, электрическое освещение, современные манекены в недурственных с точки зрения простого обывателя платьях, везде вензеля с буквой «З» в завитушках — торговый знак «Зималетто». Пока Павел Олегович знакомил меня со своим хозяйством, которое, впрочем, я уже начал считать своим, Маргарита Рудольфовна щебетала с сотрудницами: старшей швеей и главной продавщицей, а Андрей строил глазки продавщицам. Клянусь, в тот день, когда место Павла Олеговича займет его сынок, я уйду из «Зималетто», не оглянувшись!

Первый этаж был отведен под готовое платье, ткани и всякие женские штучки, второй — под ателье. В подвале располагался пошивочный цех, и, судя по количеству работы у швей, пока что «Зималетто» было далеко до процветания. Ничего, теперь у них есть я, и работы у швей будет навались. Или завались? А, какая разница.

Старшая швея, Ольга Уютова, показалась надежным человеком. Не очень люблю, когда над швеями стоит женщина, она помогает разносить сплетни, встревает в свары, жалеет тех, у кого дети-семья, покровительствует любимицам, и все это мешает работе. Надеюсь, что Уютова окажется не такой.

Мое рабочее место — до меня его занимал какой-то бесталанный неудачник, — надо переделать, там все не так, как мне надо, но это пустяки. Сегодня, по крайней мере. Я давно уже придумал несколько невероятно оригинальных моделей и совершенно потрясающую коллекцию, она потрясет всю Российскую империю и сделает Москву столицей моды. Пока что России, но потом, через пару лет, «Зималетто» затмит все ведущие дома моды Парижа и Лондона, об этом я позабочусь!

* * *

...

Я сказал, что уйду из «Зималетто», как только кресло директора займет Андрей Жданов или, того хуже, Александр Воропаев? Сказал. Все, собираю вещи и завтра же отправляюсь в Париж. Или Лондон. Или, на худший… худой конец, в Америку, туда, говорят, все сейчас бегут, и правильно делают. В Европе развелось столько швали, которую некоторые почему-то считают строителями нового светлого будущего, что я и сам с удовольствием бы куда-нибудь от них уехал. Они упорные, эти строители, а я не хочу жить в будущем, в котором на улицах в людей кидают бомбы. Если я до него доживу и меня не хватит раньше удар. Андрей Жданов в роли руководителя «Зималетто» — это конец света. А как все хорошо начиналось четыре года назад, когда я только приехал в Россию! И вот чем закончилось: Воропаевых больше нет (никогда, никогда больше не буду кататься на пароходах!), Павел Олегович после сердечного приступа не в состоянии управлять своим модным домом, а Андрей и Александр подрались за кресло директора как кобели за течную сучку, и Андрей победил. Не без помощи Киры, которая за четыре года подросла, но ума не нажила и все также сохнет по Андрею. Он, на пару с закадычным дружком, регулярно по борделям ходит, не скрываясь, а Кира все еще его любит. Стоило ему замуж ее позвать, так она ему должность директорскую на блюдечке преподнесла. Ну-ну, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Я ей такое свадебное платье сошью — в самом Париже обо мне говорить будут. Путь у Киры хоть какое-то хорошее воспоминание о свадьбе останется после того, как она поймет, что Жданов не собирается прекращать свои похождения.

Андрей строит грандиозные прожекты по развитию «Зималетто», хочет привлечь новых клиентов, открыть филиал в Санкт-Петербурге — конечно, так его в столице и ждут, — освоить новые горизонты и за год утроить обычную прибыль фирмы. Делец он, одним словом, и в моде не разбирается. Настоящая мода — это штучные наряды, в крайнем случае, ограниченное количество дорогих платьев, каждая деталь которых идеальна, продумана и сшита вручную лучшими швеями города, о чем я лично позаботился. То, чего хочет Андрей, это не мода, это жажда наживы, бизнес. Я деньги заколачивать не нанимался, я нанимался творить и создавать прекрасное. А этот мальчишка еще имеет наглость говорить, что я стар и не понимаю современных тенденций. Я? Не понимаю!? Да за моими платьями из Санкт-Петербурга приезжали, они на императорском балу бешеный успех имели! Все, решено, — в Париж! Да хоть куда, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Но сначала в мой любимый Клуб: мне нужно успокоить нервы, а такого вина и таких чудесных массажистов — по слухам, один из новеньких мальчиков творит руками чудеса, во всех смыслах, — я ни в одном другом клубе не найду.

* * *

Все, решено, я пишу книгу! Когда ее будут читать, скажем, в Кракове — а читать будут, и не только в Кракове, но по всей Российской империи и даже по всему миру, — то хохот читателей я услышу и здесь, в Москве. Потому что это будет самая смешная комедия из всех когда-либо написанных человечеством. В ней я опишу уморительную историю о том, как Андрей Жданов и Роман Малиновский управляли «Модным домом Зималетто» и развалили его. Только ради этого я и остался в «Зималетто» – чтобы узнать, чем закончить свою книгу. Счастливый конец ей вряд ли светит, зато комедии и трагикомедии в ней будет более чем достаточно.

Андрей взял на работу своего закадычного дружка Романа и Киру в придачу. Малиновскому пришлось, наконец, искать себе работу, поскольку родовое хобби — кутежи и карты – опустошило и без того мелкие карманы их семьи, а Кира не хотела оставлять без присмотра своего новоявленного жениха. Еще бы, Андрей в «Зималетто» как кот среди мышей — какую хочет поймает, с какой угодно поиграет, а какую и сожрет, не подавится.

Заниматься Кира и Роман будут продажами. Не лично, конечно, хотя я не отказался бы посмотреть на них в роли девочек-продавщиц — надо же мне как-то развлекаться, пока я не начал писать книгу. Нет, эти двое будут решать, как лучше продавать мои творения, как их рекламировать и как заманивать новых клиентов. Тоже мне, великая тайна! Пусть спросят у меня, я им скажу, как это делается: достаточно убедить парочку дам из высшего света, что все их платья уже вышли из моды, зато, что предлагает «Модный домъ Зималетто», носит и считает высшим шиком вся Европа, и уже на следующем же балу на половине модниц будут мои наряды.

Но разве Милко кто-то о чем-то спрашивает? Нет, все считают себя самыми умными, прямо стадо Сфинксов какое-то, а не модный дом. Ничего, посмотрим еще, во что это выльется. Да и к тому же Кире до высшего света — как Транссибу до Луны: претензии есть, а возможностей и сил нет. Образование у нее, видите ли, самое лучшее, какое можно было купить! Что ее образование против опыта? Плюнуть и растереть, как громогласно выражается околоточный Потапкин, застав перед витринами «Зималетто» очередную неправедную даму улиц.

А еще Андрей взял на работу монашку. То есть, никакая это не монашка, но мне поначалу так показалось. А что еще я мог подумать? Заходит в «Зималетто» с утра пораньше девица в темном балахоне, бесформенной шляпке и круглых очечках, мнется у порога, глаза не поднимает, ридикюль теребит — кем она еще может быть, как не монашкой или кем-то из «божьих людей», собирающей пожертвования на очередную нелепую благотворительность вроде строительства православного храма для кочевников Сахары или покупку зонтов рыбам Амазонки. Короче говоря, либо пройдоха, либо блаженная.

Я только собирался было сказать ей, что у нас на соль Черному морю не подают, как из своего кабинета наверху спустился Андрей, кислый, словно съел килограмм антоновки, и объявил, что это недоразумение наш новый счетовод. Она будет заниматься бухгалтерией вместо Ветрова и вообще отвечать за финансы «Зималетто». Девочки-продавщицы тут же возбужденно зашептались, а я поначалу подумал, что Андрей так не смешно шутит. Потом понял, что он серьезно и наказал себе не забыть потребовать у него выплатить мне вознаграждение за труды, не дожидаясь конца месяца. А то ведь, может статься, в следующем месяце мне уже своих денег получить не удастся. Да, а эту выплату надо будет вложить во что-то надежное и под высокие проценты — лишний доход никогда не помешает, пусть у меня и все в порядке в плане финансов. Если ты сын дорогой содержанки сербско-турецких кровей, живущей в Австрии, поневоле учишься ценить деньги и приумножать имеющейся капитал. К тому же в любом из Клубов по всему миру обязательно найдется опытный делец, который подскажет, куда и когда лучше вкладываться, и Москва не исключением. Надо только уметь слушать, а я умел. И не только слушать.

Пока я вспоминал банкира Максима с его роскошными кудрями и сильными руками, Андрей повел показывать девице, чье имя, если оно и называлось, я не услышал, «Зималетто». Правда, я все же успел посоветовать Андрею посадить ее в какую-нибудь каморку наверху, чтобы она не перепугала нам всех клиентов. По-моему, ему понравилось это предложение.

* * *

Как выяснилось, девицу звали Екатерина Валерьевна Пушкарева. Не то чтобы меня это очень интересовало, но надо же было понять, почему Андрей кличет ее Клавой, а все остальные – Катей. Какой, скажите на милость, из Жданова директор, если он не может запомнить имя подчиненной, которой он доверил все семейные деньги? Ждановым ее сосватал Шнейдерман, банкир и друг семьи, который, услышав про погромы в Кишиневе, быстро перевел бизнес за границу и сам перебрался туда же. А помощницу свою завещал Ждановым. Надо полагать, потому что никто другой ее на работу бухгалтером все равно не взял бы. Мало того, что женщина, да еще и чучело!

Увы, Андрей к моим доводам разума не прислушался. Ну и ладно, его деньги, не мои. Из принципа останусь до конца на этом тонущем корабле, чтобы посмотреть, чем все это закончится. Андрей даже не переодел ее в униформу продавщиц, чтобы ее убогая одежка не так контрастировала с окружающим ее великолепием. Ничего, вот перестану выходить из своей мастерской к важными клиенткам на примерку и обсуждение фасонов, только чтобы не встречаться с этой вороной-переростком в коридорах, и посмотрим, что Андрей будет делать! Павел Олегович обещал мне свободу творчества и комфортные условия, а какие могут быть комфортные условия, когда я пытаюсь творить красоту, а сталкиваюсь каждый день с уродством? К тому же эта Пушкарева в своих темных платьях напоминает мне о Церкви, о которой я и думать лишний раз не хочу. Мало приятного, знаете ли, вспоминать каждый день о том, что полмира желает побить тебя камнями за то, что ты не вписываешься в их понятие добродетели...

* * *

Как я уже говорил, Церковников я недолюбливаю, мягко говоря, и никогда этого не скрывал, — я не адепт маркиза де Сада, чтобы любить тех, кто грозит тебе геенной огненной — но против язычества ничего не имею. Не всего скопом, конечно, такого запаса веры и глупости во мне нет, но в прекрасных Муз я верю. Хотя бы на всякий случай: не хотелось бы в один черный день лишиться их покровительства лишь потому, что я допустил мысль, будто мой гений, мои великолепные творения — лишь моя личная заслуга. И я уверен, что Музы творчества и вдохновения, эти чудесные нежные создания, не терпят уродства. Точно так же, как и я сам. Все, что меня окружает, должно способствовать созданию восхитительных нарядов, дарить новые идеи. А какое может быть вдохновение при виде существа, от которого у коров скисается молоко еще до дойки?

Допускаю, что не каждому суждено родиться прекрасным и совершенным хотя бы лицом, но коли уж природа подстроила тебе такую подлость и наделила страшной внешностью, зачем же пугать ей окружающих? В конце концов, если изъяны невозможно исправить косметикой и нарядом, всегда можно уйти в глухой монастырь, подальше от ни в чем неповинных людей, вроде меня. Нет, творить в таких условиях решительно невозможно. Я тоже хорош, чем я думал, когда поддался на уговоры Андрея и остался в Москве? Я мог бы уже быть в Париже, наслаждаться устрицами, вином и компанией какого-нибудь не отягощенного моралью Адониса, а вместо этого я вынужден шарахаться по углам "Зималетто", когда случайно встречаюсь с этим чучелом, этим убогим сочетанием уродливой внешности и отсутствия ума, который мог бы это исправить. Это я о новом счетоводе этого прОклятого всеми богами модного дома.

То, что Екатерина Пушкарева женщина, меня волнует мало. От счетоводства я далек, не буду врать, но я так мыслю, что если человек умеет хорошо считать и вести бухгалтерские книги, то какая разница, какого он пола? Но ведь у нас храм моды, обитель красоты и изящества, а этого ходячего кошмара вздрагивают наши клиентки и разлетаются мои Музы. Вреда от одной Пушкаревой больше, чем от полчища крыс, и это при том, что из своей каморки она выползает на свет божий редко.

Эта троица разорит "Зималетто", зуб даю на отсечение. Или голову? Впрочем, неважно, результат все равно будет неизменным. Под троицей я имею в виду Андрея, Пушкареву и Романа Малиновского, который постепенно взял на себя роль управляющего. Из продавца-теоретика в управляющие — стремительная карьера, доложу я вам. Старый управляющий уже четыре года назад был дряхлым, и я думал, что он умрет прямо на рабочем месте. А он, после того, как Павел Олегович отошел от дел, посмотрел на царящее в "Зималетто" безобразие, быстренько женился и отправился доживать век в поместье новобрачной. Между прочим, далеко не старой и совсем не бедной. "В тихом омуте черти водятся", — только и сказала на это Уютова. А про Малиновского она сказала: "Пустили козла в огород". Я сначала не понял, а когда она растолковала смысл этой пословицы, решил, что ее придумали специально для Малиновского.

Это ведь с ним Андрей познавал прелести злачных мест Москвы, да так рьяно, что даже до меня доходили слухи, и это при том, что я обычно посещаю совсем другие заведения. Столь же пристального внимания Малиновского к нашим продавщицам, в дополнение к чарам Андрея, "Зималетто" не переживет — набрать нынче толковый персонал ой как сложно, да и где взять столько девушек, если их будут регулярно брюхатить да доводить до расстроенных нервов? А Малиновский уже начал окучивать одну из продавщиц — я это знаю, потому что от сплетен здесь никуда не деться при всем желании, они как тараканы: пробираются везде, трави их или не трави.

Ну да ладно, с обиженными девицами справиться проще, чем с банкротством.

Не знаю, чем прежний счетовод Ветров не угодил Андрею — по "Зималетто" какие только слухи на этот счет не ходили, да только верить им — все равно, что верить в Божич Бата, — но уволил он его быстро и охотно, а с Пушкаревой сработался отлично. Остальные же, как и я, никак не могли взять в толк, почему Андрей нанял именно ее. Рекомендации рекомендациями, но репутация-то дороже. Даже Воропаев, когда ее увидел, потерял дар речи, а уж он-то за словом в карман никогда не лез. А уж когда Пушкарева его уронила нечаянно — мраморный пол был скользким, только что помыли, а это чучело, как обычно, шло, опустив голову и не глядя вперед, — Воропаев и вовсе потребовал уволить ее. Чуть ли ногами от злости не топал.

Андрей же был непреклонен: буду, говорит, работать только с Катериной Валерьевной, мне ее сам Шнейдерман порекомендовал, а уж он-то толк и в финансах, и в людях знает. Она, мол, всецело понимает его, Андрея, задумку и поможет ее осуществить, и тогда "Зималетто" прогремит на всю Империю. Прогремит оно! Скорее сам Андрей загремит в долговую яму.

Оказывается, продавать готовые платья для разных сословий было только частью его грандиозного плана. Еще он намерен пристроить к "Зималетто" дополнительное крыло, где будут продаваться всяческие дамские радости: сладости, духи, украшения и тому подобные мелочи, все — наиотменнейшего качества. Собственно, соседнее здание он уже выкупил и начал работы. Звучит это, конечно, интересно, признаю, но только деньги он откуда на это достал? Вернее, это-то я как раз знаю, недаром кудрявый Максим из моего Клуба — внук Шнейдерова. Вот только чем Андрей собирается отдавать взятую им у старого пройдохи ссуду? Из прибыли "Зималетто"? Даже не смешно, скажу я вам. Потому как, чтобы иметь прибыль, надо что-то выгодно продавать, а как можно продавать то готовое платье, что у нас вышло?

"Мы с Катериной Валерьевной все просчитали, у нас все получится", — заявил Андрей. Да Пушкарева ему все, что угодно, просчитает, даже сколько лошадиных сил понадобится, чтобы доскакать до Луны, это по ее взгляду видно. Я такой взгляд тысячу раз видел, и в том числе и в зеркале — заметьте, я этого не стыжусь, ибо любви стыдиться не стоит. Вот только я тогда был прекрасным юношей, а предмет моих воздыханий наклонности имел вполне явные, так что меня по определению ждал успех. Пушкаревой же рассчитывать не на что, даже в любовницы Андрей ее не возьмет, с такой-то "неземной красотой". Он ее взглядов в упор не замечает, даже имени толком не помнит, все Клавой через раз зовет, так что Пушкаревой только и остается, что верное и покорное служение. Оно-то и доведет "Зималетто" до краха. Дело свое надо любить беззаветно и безоглядно, отдаваться ему целиком и полностью, тогда и толк будет. А если самому баклуши бить, и всю работу на другого свалить, да еще на того, кто хочет произвести на тебя впечатление, если самому как следует все не обдумать, то вместо всеобщего признания получишь визит судебных приставов и опись имущества. Думать же для Андрея — задача непосильная, он этим сроду не занимался, все больше по течению плыл, отдавая дела на откуп отца. Да и дружок его не лучше.

Хорошо, что у меня хорошее чутье на катастрофы, и окончательной его гибели "Зималетто" я дожидаться не стану, еще чего не хватало. Тогда, наконец-то, Париж сможет оценить меня по достоинству. Ну а пока что я должен остаться хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, как Андрей будет выполнять условия нашего пари, когда он его проиграет. А он его проиграет, потому что я — гений. То, что я создаю, будет выглядеть грандиозно, но только если слито из лучших тканей. Даже если это платье для какой-нибудь провинциалочки, едва наскребшей денег на готовый наряд от "Зималетто". Ткани же, которые подсунул мне в самый последний момент Андрей, годятся лишь на то, чтобы пустить их на половые тряпки. Даже Пушкарева их не заслужила, хоть она обычно и ходит в таких балахонах, что дети плачут, принимая ее за Бабу-Ягу во плоти. Ни один нормальный управляющий, не говоря уже о директоре, и в руки такую пакость не возьмет. Так я Андрею и сказал, когда пришел сообщить, что увольняюсь. Чтобы мое имя приписывали этому кошмару? Да ни за что!

Уж не знаю, всерьез ли Андрей верил в то, что эти платья разлетятся, как горячие сдобные пирожки в зимнее утро, или просто хотел так уговорить меня остаться, но я рассудил, что каждый человек заслуживает той могилы, которую он себе вырыл. Я предложил ему пари: он оказывается прав — я остаюсь. Если я оказываюсь прав… ну, для начала он выполнит мои условия, а потом посмотрим. Жду не дождусь этого момента.

* * *

Я люблю Киру. Настолько, насколько я вообще способен испытывать подобные чувства к женщине. Кира красива, изящна, понимает прекрасное и в меру умна, чтобы рассуждать об искусстве, не утомляя при этом собеседника. Она — воплощение идеальной клиентки, я творю именно для таких женщин. Любой, даже самый великолепный на свете наряд, будет ничем, если некому будет его носить, хвалить и хвастаться им подругами, вызывая у тех жгучую зависть. Каждый раз, когда я вижу в газете заметку об очередном бале, устроенным Его Сиятельством Н. или генеральшей Д., радуюсь, потому что бал — самая лучшая реклама моих шедевров.

Кира и Роман хотят, чтобы как можно больше дам стали клиентками "Модного дома 'Зималетто'", ломают головы над тем, как это сделать, заказывают рекламные плакаты у лучшего художника Москвы (лучшего мазилы, я бы сказал, да только мое мнение проигнорировали), а всего-то и надо, что одеть многочисленных Кириных подруг в мои творения и отправить на бал. Виктория К., приятельница Киры, помнится, произвела фурор на балу графа О. в моем алом c золотом платье с зауженными рукавами и смелой линией декольте. Пара моих задумок блестяще смотрелась бы на ней, обеспечив ту самую рекламу, которую так жаждет Андрей, но, увы, в приличное общество Викторию более не зовут. Чего и следовало ожидать. Не зря говорят, что умные люди учатся на чужих ошибках: была бы Виктория любительницей чтения, знала бы, что брать пример с Анны Карениной — неважная идея, даже при том, что ее "Вронский" был раз в десять богаче книжного. Опять же, если бы она прочла сей роман, то знала бы и как покончить с тем жалким существованием, которое она нынче влачила. Быть содержанкой хорошо, когда у того, кто тебя содержит, есть средства. А какие могут быть средства у младшего сына среднего пошиба купца-самодура?

Но возвращаясь к Кире: ее избирательная слепота и глухота, проявляющаяся исключительно в общении с Андреем, иногда вызывает у меня страстное желание побыть эдаким Гельмгольцем и открыть ей глаза на ее дорогого жениха. Кто-то болеет оспой, кто-то — холерой, а Кира — Андреем. Я, знаете ли, хоть и не отличаюсь человеколюбием, но люблю под настроение приносить людям добро, а что может быть милосерднее, чем излечить кого-то от застарелой болезни? Меня удерживает лишь тот факт, что Кира вовсе не желает лечиться и все равно мне не поверит. Удивительная способность к самовнушению, я ей порой даже завидую. Хотел бы я так же успешно убедить себя в том, что ничего больше не испытываю к этому подлецу Максиму, но не могу. Ну да ладно, речь сейчас не о том.

Убеждение убеждением, но скандалы Кира закатывает Андрею регулярно и с огоньком. Я так мыслю, что если бы Андрей не берег так честь невесты — а он бережет, и не спрашивайте меня, откуда мне известна эта пикантная подробность, — Кира была бы не такой нервной. Увы ей: Андрей, конечно, собирался на ней жениться, но вовсе не в ближайшее время, и уж тем более не вынужденно. По-моему, в глубине души он еще надеется, что какое-нибудь чудо избавит его от свадьбы. А ведь еще четыре года он был искренне влюблен в Киру, и куда что девалось?

Кстати, я ошибся в Андрее: стайка наших продавщиц и швей может немного выдохнуть, потому что на них охотится лишь один хищник, а вовсе не два, как я предполагал. Андрей выбрал себе другие охотничьи угодья, его жертвы — наши клиентки. Он их лично провожает в мою мастерскую, показывает ткани и модные журналы из Франции и Англии и подсказывает, как цвет подходит "прекрасной даме" (а если точнее: "Этот лазурно-голубой шелк, безусловно, красив, но ваши глаза еще прекраснее"). В общем, ведет себя как кот, ненавязчиво выпрашивающий сливки. И, судя по всему, некоторые дамы его охотно угощают.

Однако при всем при этом из всех женщин, возле которых крутится Андрей, Кира больше всего терпеть не может Пушкареву, которая ей вовсе не соперница. Впрочем, я ее понимаю, мне бы тоже не понравилось, если бы возле моего мужчины днями напролет отирался этот ночной кошмар модистки. Я слышал, как Кира предлагала Андрею переодеть, наконец, Пушкареву в униформу продавщицы, мол, так она, может, будет приличнее выглядеть. А Роман ответил, что этого раз делать не стоит, потому что тогда все будут знать, что она в "Зималетто" служит, а так всегда можно отговориться, что эта очередная убогая на храм пожертвования собирает. Нечего клиенткам знать, что в модном доме такое страшилище работает, это же удар по репутации. Андрей, правда, сказал, что зато у нее мозги есть, но Роман на это ответил, что мозги клиенткам не покажешь, они же не каннибалы какие-то.

В общем, Пушкарева продолжила ходить по "Зималетто" пришибленной летучей мышью: такая же черная и жуткая, но зато гораздо более тихая и медленная — уже хорошо, иначе я бы точно уже был в Париже. Они с Андреем и Романом постоянно шушукались, а в перерывах Роман успел соблазнить и бросить одну из продавщиц. Это по ее версии. По версии Романа, он, как истинный мужчина, просто не смог устоять, когда его пригласили на чай поздно вечером. Пока продавщица лила слезы, а Роман ходил мрачнее тучи и обещал, в соседнем доме, который предполагалось сделать пристройкой "Зималетто", остановились вдруг все работы. Я-то был этому несказанно рад — даже в моей мастерской был порой слышен шум, который производили рабочие, а вот на лице Андрея застыло такое выражение, будто доктор обнаружил у него срамную болезнь (чему, кстати, я бы вовсе не удивился).

Ну а через пару недель стало понятно, что я выиграл пари с Андреем, потому что готовые платья из того, что и тканью-то назвать совестно, не хотел никто покупать, разве что управляющие работных домов, а это немного не та клиентура, на которую все рассчитывали. Причем произошло это как раз вовремя, потому что в Клубе как раз намечался маскарад, и я уже точно знал, что потребую от Андрея.

* * *

Пожалуй, если бы борьбу за директорское кресло выиграл Александр Воропаев, было бы еще хуже. Чтобы добиться успеха хоть в чем-то, надо мыслить масштабно, с размахом. Ум, конечно, тоже неплохо иметь, да и средства, но стремление к бОльшему просто необходимо. У Андрея оно есть. С остальным, правда, проблемы, но вИдение светлого будущего у него есть. А у Александра есть только мелочность. Его волнует лишь прибыль, да и то в основном как средство жить на широкую ногу. В свой предпоследний приход он все не переставал ворчать по поводу того, что Андрей поит продавщиц дорогим чаем. Разумеется, не таким хорошим и дорогим, как то, который мы подаем клиенткам, но тем не менее. Ведь можно же было покупать им что-нибудь подешевле, а то и вовсе не покупать, путь свой чай из дома приносят, заодно лишний раз от работы отвлекаться не будут.

Знавал я одного такого управляющего, тоже все на работницах экономил. Я там долго не задержался, но слышал, что швеи, которых он даже на обед не отпускал, сговорились и подлили ему в чай слабительное. Только с дозой не рассчитали, и из мастерской управляющий уехал прямиком на кладбище. Я бы не удивился, если бы Александра ждала та же участь.

Ну а пока что он лишь постоянно заезжает в "Зималетто" и выводит из себя Андрея. У него это отлично получается, любо-дорого посмотреть. В этот раз он захватил с собой Кристину. Та за четыре года кем только не побывала: от суфражистки до спиритистки. Не знаю, что нынче модно, выглядела она как перезрелая гимназистка.

Пока Александр проходился по моральному облику Андрея — в присутствии Киры, надо сказать, — припомнив все слухи о некой фрейлине Щ., в девичестве Б., и ее таинственном любовнике, с которым ее якобы видели в саду в поместье Голицыных, но не успели толком разглядеть, Кристина общалась с продавщицами. Уютова после сказала недовольно, что она "девочкам головы морочила, пустое это. Они у меня умницы, знают, что к чему". Про ту, которая спуталась с Романом, и ту, которую забрали в околоток после того, как она попыталась выдрать волосы любовнице своего мужа, я Уютовой напоминать не стал.

Но что удивительно, так это что Кристина долго шепталась о чем-то с Пушкаревой, которая смотрела на нее через свои круглые очки и таращила глаза так, что ее чуть-чуть — и они выпали бы из глазниц.

После того, как Кристина с Александром ушли, Пушкарева тут же шмыгнула к себе в каморку, и правильно сделала, потому что Кира в очередной раз закатила Андрею такой скандал, что их было слышно даже в подвале. Правда, клиенткам сказали, что это одна актриса так репетирует в сшитом мной для нее платье, чтобы понять, не стесняет ли оно дыхание. Поверили.

Я хотел было даже пощадить на сегодня Андрея и сказать ему об своих условиях, но потом решил, что не настолько великодушен.

* * *

Гибкость — вот что спасет мир. Одна красота с этим не справится. Чарльз Дарвин со мной согласен, между прочим, ведь эта его нашумевшая теории о происхождении человечества, по сути, вся о гибкости. Сможешь проявить гибкостью и приспособиться к изменяющимся условиям вокруг — выживешь, а нет — вымрешь. Даже я, гений, к которому все вокруг должны приспосабливаться, это понимаю. Поэтому я всегда выживу, а Андрей — нет.

Пари — это всего лишь пари, и надо с легким сердцем уметь признавать поражение. Из жизни надо делать праздник всегда, когда это только возможно, иначе придется влачить довольно жалкое существование. Казалось бы, что такого в том, чтобы переодеться в женский наряд и сходить на бал-маскарад в Клуб? Это же весело! Новый опыт, новые возможности. И, потом, я сразу Андрею сказал: никто на его честь покушаться не будет, если он сам того не захочет. Не на оргию же я его пригласил, в конце концов. Я лично, вот этими самыми руками сшил ему платье, подобрал корсет и туфли нужного размера, которые не смотрелись на его ноге лодками-гондолами. Но нет, Андрей полез на дно. То есть в бутылку. Мол, это недостойно, непристойно и вообще над ним будут смеяться. А я так скажу: если кто-то из мужчин в клубе узнает Андрея в таком виде, то он узнает о своих приятелях много нового.

В итоге Андрей сдался. Еще бы, ведь я уже отправил мальчишку-посыльного за билетом в Париж. Переодевшись, Андрей сказал, что зря я не предусмотрел в платье карманов — для пистолета, чтобы можно было быстро застрелиться. Я предложил ему спрятать пистолет в декольте, но эта мысль ему почему-то не понравилась. Нет, все-таки воображение у Андрея отсутствует, потому не видать ему успеха в мире моды. Вот я бы нашел немало способов спрятать что угодно куда угодно в каком угодно наряде.

Наш Клуб — далеко не "Яръ", многие зашоренные и невежественные люди даже удивились бы, увидев, как у нас все чинно и пристойно. Но иногда и мы позволяем себе повеселиться. Чем хорош бал-маскарад, так это тем, что, попади туда кто-то посторонний, ему не придет в голову интересоваться, почему это господин Н. вырядился в платье с рюшами, а господин Ф. — в костюм Адама. Правда, наше веселье обычно не выплескивается за пределы Клуба — странно было бы ожидать понимания от околоточных и прочих радетелей за порядок и нравственность.

В Клуб мы поехали из "Зималетто", и, когда мы проходили по его темным коридорам со свечками в руках — я в темном костюме Мефистофеля, а Андрей в красном платье с отделкой перьями и в парике с завитыми локонами, и наши отражения следовали за нами в зеркалах — я подумал, что мы могли мы стать героями какого-нибудь романа. Или мистического, или комедийного.

По пути в Клуб моя экзотическая спутница "мадемуазель Эстер" тихо чертыхалась, когда экипаж подбрасывало на том, что в этой стране гордо, но без каких-либо оснований называют дорогами. Да, красота требует жертв, даже таких тугой корсет, впивающийся в тело. У дамы должна быть талия, и не такая, чтобы шириной напоминать Дунай, поэтому шнуровку на Андрее пришлось затянуть как можно туже.

Я всего-то рассчитывал выпить немного шампанского, поболтать с парой приятелей и отпустить Андрея восвояси, сполна насладившись своей маленькой местью. Однако я не учел одного ‒ Г.К.

Г.К. является одним из тех членов нашего Клуба, к которым я испытываю неприязнь. Нерешительность и неопределенность никого не красит, а в нашей среде это тем более неприятно. Г.К., видите ли, называл себя нашим собратом, но при этом его тянуло исключительно к тем соклубникам, кто любил время от времени переодеваться в женские платья (увы, далеко не такие совершенные, как то, что было на Андрее) и обладал при этом атлетической фигурой. Иными словами, он раз за разом пытался добиться взаимности у двух членов Клуба, которые неизменно отказывали ему. Говорили также, что его частенько видели с властными дородными дамами в ресторанах и салонах, и я содрогаюсь, пытаясь представить его детство. Андрей покорил его сердце с первой же минуты.

Говорят, поначалу Андрей даже пытался быть вежливым. "Подите прочь, охальник", ‒ сказал он Г.К., не выходя из образа, и махнул веером. Ах, какой чудесный был веер! Можно было бы обойтись без того, чтобы ломать его о голову Г.К., хотя Андрей со мной не согласен. "Он неприлично меня хватал, не терпеть же!" ‒ возмущенно заявил он мне, когда нас выгнали из Клуба. Точнее, выгнали Андрея ‒ членовредительство у нас не в чести, даже если у пострадавшей стороны, собственно, пострадала только гордость да лысина, скрывавшаяся под съехавшим набок париком. Я не стал уточнять, чего там можно было неприлично хватать с юбкой и двумя подъюбниками. Учитывая, что Г.К. недолюбливали многие, праздник Андрей не испортил, но правила Клуба есть правила Клуба. Поэтому я поймал Андрею извозчика и отправился дальше праздновать.

Знал бы я, чем все обернется — и не сейчас, а потом, — ни за что не взял бы Андрея в Клуб.

* * *

Увидев утром Пушкареву, я первым делом хотел позвать городового. Или попА из ближайшей церкви. Ну, в самом деле, а как еще я должен был отреагировать? Утро, дождь стеной, непонятно, то ли это гром гремит, то ли собственная голова так раскалывается после вчерашнего, и тут дверь "Зималетто" мне открывает эта бледная немочь: белая как мел, в какой-то длинной светлой хламиде, мокрые волосы распущены, под красными глазами черные круги — явно не одна из наших девушек. Не то сумасшедшая грабительница, не то явившаяся по душу Романа или Андрея утопленница — с них станется иметь пару-тройку бросившихся в речку с горя пассий. И тут она говорит человеческим голосом: "Доброе утро, Милко Вуканович". Подозрительно знакомым голосом.

Вообще-то у меня есть ключ от "Зималетто". Вернее, был. Даже два ключа. Или три? Неважно, были да сплыли, и нет, я понятия не имею, куда. Поэтому раньше, когда озарение настигало меня ранним утром или поздно вечером, после работы, дверь мне открывал сторож Потапкин, разжалованный из околоточных. Пожалуй, единственной пользой от Пушкаревой было то, что после ее прихода в "Зималетто", дверь по утрам неизменно открывала мне именно она. Во-первых, это экономило время, поскольку достучаться до Потапкина было всегда задачей нетривиальной, а во-вторых, после минутного общения с ним голова начинала кружиться, в глазах — двоиться, и, уверен, даже мои Музы пьянели от того амбре, что Потапкин распространял по "Зималетто". Какая уж тут работа?

А после Пушкаревой хотелось, разве что, удавиться от несовершенства и мрачности этого мира, но это проходило быстрее, чем "эффект Потапкина".

Особа, открывшая мне дверь утром после знаменательного визита Андрея в Клуб, была совершенно не похожа на Пушкареву, хоть и разговаривала ее голосом. Но пришлось признать, что это и впрямь была она, — по очкам признал, которые она напялила через секунду. Если, конечно, я на самом деле находился в "Зималетто", а не дома, и Пушкарева не привиделась мне в алкогольном бреду. В таком случае я завтра же запишусь в "Общество трезвенников" и никогда больше не буду пить. "Чаю хотите?" — спросила тут меня она. Нет, наверное, все же не галлюцинация. "Я, — продолжила она, — только что свежий заварила. И пирожки с яблоками есть, мамины". Если б не пирожки, ни за что не стал бы пить чай в компании Пушкаревой.

Не пойму, как продавщицы и швеи в этой комнатенке помещаются? Мне и одному-то там тесно, и ноги под стол не помещаются. Чай, как и следовало ожидать, оказался ужасным, как ошпаренные кипятком сорняки, а вот пирожки — очень даже ничего. Свою чашку Пушкарева задела рукавом своего же балахона и, вытирая лужу со стола, пробормотала: "Я до нитки промокла, а переодеться не во что, вот я и одолжила Танино недошитое платье. Вы не думайте, она из своей ткани шьет, в свободное время, просто здесь удобнее, чем у нее в квартире". Можно подумать, мне интересно как она там промокла и что на себя напялила. Правда, так она стала больше смахивать на человека, а не на летучую мышь. Если постараться, из нее можно было бы сделать что-то приличное, не пугающее окружающих, но сомневаюсь, что Пушкарева когда-нибудь до этого созреет. Если у человека нет вкуса, то это ничем не исправишь, даже модной ныне в определенных кругах гидротерапией.

А потом она вдруг воскликнула: "Ой, мне нам вам отдать!" — и куда-то побежала, взметнув полами своего как бы платья, больше похожего на саван. А я, между прочим, с детства помню, что приносящих дары данайцев следует опасаться, чтобы не остаться без самого дорогого — без головы. Разумеется, я насторожился. И правильно сделал, потому что вернулась Пушкарева, держа в руках платье. Знакомое красное платье с отделкой перьями. Ну все, подумал я, финита ля комедия. Сейчас выяснится, что Пушкарева — агент Охранки, и мне конец. Упекут в застенки, и не видать мне больше дневного света. "Вот, — протягивая мне платье, сказала Пушкарева, — я решила, что его надо вам отдать. Андрей Павлович сказал, чтобы я его выбросила, но ведь жалко же. Я его зашила, почти не видно, там совсем немного порвано было".

Я говорил, что проигрывать надо достойно? Отпираться я не стал и спросил открыто: "Откуда у тебя это?" А сам, конечно, прикидывал, сумею ли сбежать, пока не появилась подмога Пушкаревой.

А она, Пушкарева, опустила голову и давай лепетать: "Мне Андрей Павлович все рассказал, он ко мне вчера ночью пришел…" Тут я само собой, не удержался: "Что? Андрей, ночью? Я был о нем лучшего мнения".

"Нет, вы не так поняли, он ко мне пришел, когда понял, что не может в таком виде у себя дома появиться, — покраснела Пушкарева. — Его мама званый ужин устраивала, не мог же он в таком виде туда явиться. И слугам ни к чему было таким его видеть. Вот он про меня и вспомнил. Только мы все рано ложимся, калитка была закрыта, и Андрей Павлович через забор перелез. Платье порвал, хорошо, что выгребную яму не свалился. Повезло, что папа не слышал, как он меня звал. Андрей Павлович, в смысле. Правда, папа мог решить, что это Колька. Колька — это мой друг, он иногда по ночами ко мне приходит, когда не может уснуть, обдумывая разницу в восприятии человеческого счастья у Ибсена и Кьеркегора. Но в дом он не заходит, вы не думайте, мы с ним через окно разговариваем. Вот и на этот раз я думала, что это он. Открываю окно — а там она, растрепанная, страшная, меня зовет. Я грешным делом подумала, что это смерть за мной пришла. Тогда я же не знала, что это он. Андрей Павлович, то есть. В общем, он мне все рассказал, о пари и всем остальном, нехорошими словами ругался. Я ему старую папину одежду отдала, все лучше, чем платье, хотя папа у меня на голову Андрея Павловича ниже. А платье Андрея Павлович у меня оставил, сказал выбросить, а еще лучше сжечь, но у меня рука не поднялась. Я его заштопала аккуратно, ну и вот".

Впервые в жизни я не нашел, что сказать. Ну, кроме того, что Андрей — тот еще жук, но это не новость. Поэтому я взял у Пушкаревой платье, хотя оно мне было без надобности, доел последний пирожок и пошел в к себе в мастерскую, посоветовав напоследок не открывать по ночам окнам сомнительным личностям. А то ведь придет кто-нибудь почище Андрея, и что тогда? Ибсен с Кьеркегором тут не помогут.

Но что меня заинтересовало больше всего, так это откуда Андрей узнал, где живет Пушкарева. После этой ночи они все чаще стали шушукаться в каморке Пушкаревой, я специально несколько раз на дню проходил мимо, и нет, я не считаю это слежкой или нездоровым любопытством, ведь надо же мне знать, что происходит вокруг: предупрежден — значит вооружен. А еще в новом крыле "Зималетто" возобновились работы.

Интуиция мне подсказывала, что в "Зималетто" творилось что-то не то.

* * *

Я всегда говорил, что женщин зря не берут в армию. Иные в одиночку смогли бы нанести противнику больше ущерба, чем целое войско. Вот, скажем, Кира: я даже завидую немного ее упорству. Работать ей быстро надоело, чего и следовало ожидать, ведь работа отвлекала ее от встреч с подружками, и самые свежие сплетни светского общества она узнавала последней, а это никуда не годится. Зато осаду и штурм Андрея она ведет по всем правилам военного времени: непрерывно и самозабвенно. Она то и дело приезжает в "Зималетто", якобы чтобы посмотреть, как идут дела, а в действительности — проверить, не изменяет ли ей Андрей прямо на рабочем месте, за своим столом из красного дерева. Если он и изменяет, то точно не в кабинете — он же не самоубийца, как-никак.

Вот она, загадочная женская душа: когда Кира целыми днями пропадала в "Зималетто", ни одна продавщица ни слова ей не сказала о шашнях Андрея с клиентками, хотя все всё знали. Стоило ей уйти, как к ней преисполнились сестринской солидарности и готовы приписать Андрею даже те грехи, которых он не совершал.

Да только Андрей с Пушкаревой часто отлучаются вместе по делам, и сказать наверняка к поставщикам они ездили или в ближайший отель, никто не может. И, как ни прискорбно это признавать, я ставлю на последнее. А ведь я был уверен, что у Андрея есть вкус. Может, это его Пушкарева покусала и заразила, как бешенством, безвкусицей?

В общем, Кира не устает устраивать Андрею допросы, облавы и проверки, но он держится, как кремень, и делает вид, что чист, как слеза.

Так и живем. Хотя время от времени происходит что-нибудь более интересное, чем приевшиеся скандалы Киры.

* * *

Я знал, что Пушкарева доведет меня могилы. Из-за нее я чуть не отправился на встречу с праотцами, а я вовсе не жажду этой встречи, особенно учитывая, что половина из них были суровыми турецкими воинами. Умирать второй раз на том свете от ятагана истово верующего прадеда — ну уж нет, обойдусь пока без этого.

Так я Пушкаревой и сказал, когда немного пришел в себя. Любого удар хватит, если в коридоре модного дома ему вдруг встретится уроженка племени Сиу с боевой раскраской на лица, ирокезом на голове и с томагавком в руках. Это я уже потом понял, что на самом деле это Пушкарева, только принарядившаяся, накрасившаяся и сделавшая прическу. Да и держала она не топорик, а совок для мусора.

Представьте себе плод противоестественного союза тропического попугая и дикобраза. Если у вас хватит на это воображения, значит, вы представили себе Пушкареву. Кричаще желтое платье с ярко-фиолетовой и красной отделкой, нелепая прическа с торчащими во все стороны волосами и лицо, накрашенное так, что даже в борделе это сочли бы перебором, — Пушкарева была настолько ужасна, что это было не смешно, а страшно.

Я мог бы ей об этом сказать. Мог бы даже убедить переодеться, хотя она сама явно считала, что выглядит лучше обычного, но зачем? Мне хотелось посмотреть на лицо Андрея, когда он ее увидит.

Как оказалось, я правильно сделал, потому что весь день развлекался, наблюдая, как Андрей и остальные избегают встречаться с Пушкаревой взглядами и пытаются найти тактичный способ сказать ей, что еще чуть-чуть — и кто-нибудь вызовет доктора, чтобы ее забрали в Кащенко. Никто же не поверит, что здравом уме можно ходить в таком виде и верить, что это нормально.

"Ты гордишься? — случайно услышал я, как Роман спросил у Андрея. — Это она ради тебя так расстаралась". "Мне такие жертвы не нужны", — ответил Андрей. "А зря, — сказал Роман. — Я бы на твоем месте воспользовался случаем и отправил ее рекламировать наших конкурентов. Тогда от них все клиенты сбегут, причем прямиком в наши теплые объятия".

Андрей ответил, что, мол, "Зималетто" своими силами обойдется. "Ну, как знаешь, — сказал Роман. — Ничего, терпи, немного осталось". Что он имел в виду, я не знаю — пришлось пойти дальше своей дорогой, а то еще проходившие мимо подумали бы, что я подслушиваю.

Слава богу, уж не знаю, чьими стараниями, но на следующий день Пушкарева пришла на работу в привычном виде.

* * *

Спас Кристину от тюрьмы. Я не настолько человеколюбив, чтобы делать это по доброте душевной, и, была бы моя воля, оставил бы и ее, и Пушкареву, которая была с ней, на произвол судьбы. Однако я подумал, что скандал мог бы отразиться на "Зималетто", и потому пришлось вмешаться.

Сижу, я в кафе, у окна, наслаждаюсь кофе, смотрю на площадь, и вижу, как там стали собираться группки женщин. Все серьезные и как-то мало похожие на совершающих променад праздных дам. На них уже полиция и прохожие начали настороженно поглядывать — оно и понятно, учитывая, что творится в стране. Пока я думал, остаться ли мне посмотреть, чем все закончится или убраться подальше подобру-поздорову — а ну как они витрины и окна начнут бить? — как появились Кристина, несшая в руках что-то вроде свернутого плаката, и Пушкарева. И тут я вспомнил, что не далече как на прошлой неделе, видел у Пушкаревой журнал английский со статьей про полоумных девиц, называющих себя суфражистками. Я, как это частенько бывало, пришел в "Зималетто" рано утром, когда там никого, кроме Пушкаревой не было, и она по обыкновению предложила мне чай с пирожками. Была среда, значит, пирожки были с капустой и с вареньем, их я особенно любил. (По понедельникам была шарлотка, ее я тоже уважал, а вот в четверг — расстегаи с рыбой. Не люблю рыбу, но, впрочем, я по четвергам почти никогда рано не приходил. Конечно же, это чистой воды совпадение.) В общем, пью я чай, смотрю, а перед Пушкаревой журнал этот лежит. Я его тоже читал, у Поля, от нечего делать. "Я хочу быть как они", — сказала Пушкарева, заметив мой невольный интерес. "Что, попасть в тюрьму, где тебя будут насильно кормить и обливать водой?" — спросил я. "Бороться за права женщин, — обиделась Пушкарева. — Мы имеем право, чтобы с нашим мнением считались, имеем право голосовать и учиться, где хотим и на кого хотим, хоть на врача, хоть на инженера". Вообще-то я был с ней во многом согласен, но не признаваться же в этом. Поэтому я спросил: "Кого выбирать собираешься, императора или, может, начальника охранки?" Пушкарева окончательно обиделась и больше ничего не сказала.

Следовало ожидать, что ее желание никуда не денется.

И вот идет эта парочка четким строевым шагом к площади, и мне становится совершенно ясно, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Пришлось быстро расплатиться и бежать их перехватывать.

Естественно, они не хотели разворачиваться и уходить домой. Они же пришли призывать власти услышать их голос, бороться за справедливость, отстаивать свои права. Как дети малые, право слово.

"Идите, — говорю. — Особенно ты, Пушкарева. Кристину, положим, вызволит Александр. И залог отдаст, и перед полицией словечко замолвит. А тебя, Пушкарева, ждет тюрьма. Поздравляю, ты почувствуешь себя в шкуре своих героинь. Твоя мама будет тебе пирожки носить, а подружки — свежие сплетни из "Зималетто". Я бы собственноручно сшил тебе арестантскую робу, так ведь не разрешат же. Вперед, твои родители и Андрей будут тобой гордиться".

Пока я все это в красках расписывал, появились конные отряды полиции — разгонять незаконный митинг. Пушкарева и Кристина волей-неволей вынуждены были уйти. Вот ведь дуры! Надеюсь, их больше не потянет на подвиги.

На следующий день, в понедельник, Пушкарева принесла двойную порцию шарлотки и много пирожков с вареньем.

* * *

Пройдоха Роман отправился в деревню ‒ окучивать больного дядюшку в надежде на то, что тот отпишет ему поместье. Уютова сказала, что в его отсутствие скорость и качество работы швей и продавщиц резко увеличились.

* * *

"Гадаете, что ей подарить? Мы точно знаем!" ‒ так написано на рекламном плакате "Дамских угодий", магазина для женщин от "Зималетто". Под надписью нарисован озадаченный мужчина, который чешет в затылке, глядя на даму, сидящую за туалетным столиком, заставленном всевозможными флакончиками. На другом плакате с такой же надписью все тот же мужчина хватается за голову, стоя перед недовольной дамой, рядом с которой валяются калоши. Руки бы оторвать тому, кто это придумал. Плакаты, предназначенные дамам и восхвалявшие ассортимент парфюмерии, косметики, украшений и всего прочего, были намного приличнее.

Впрочем, "Дамские угодья" несмотря ни на что имели успех с первого же дня. Пусть реклама была частично ужасной, но зато сам магазин, признаю, вышел вполне ничего. Мрамор, хрусталь, электрическое освещение, пуфики, на которых можно отдохнуть после многочасовой примерки украшений и прийти в себя после мук выбора подходящего парадного сервиза. На сливки аристократии, само собой, "Угодья" и не рассчитывали, но тем, у кого не было солидного состояния, нечего было делать среди всего этого великолепия и стремящихся достать Луну цен.

Уж не знаю, как Андрею удалось найти на все это деньги, с его-то уже имеющимися долгами, о которых, я так понимаю, ни его родители, ни Воропаевы не знают. Вот бы скандал, если бы они выяснили, что "Модный домъ 'Зималетто'" заложен. Может, я им и рассказал бы, но тогда пришлось бы объяснять, откуда я это знаю. А мне не хотелось подставлять Максима ‒ не стоило никому выдавать, что в постели солидный московский банкир выбалтывает чужие секреты, пусть даже он и мерзкий предатель. Ну да ладно, так даже интереснее. Если у Андрея хватит мозгов выкрутиться, я признаю, что он не такой идиот, каким кажется.

Но все же, откуда у него средства? Все ждали, что "Дамские угодья" откроются аккурат к Рождеству, потому что все крыло было отремонтировано уже в ноябре, однако Андрей, ходивший мрачнее тучи, говорил, что придется подождать. Повеселел он только в конце декабря. Когда в "Зималетто" праздновали одновременно Рождество и день рождения Пушкаревой, Андрей улыбался так, как будто его сделал своим наследником какой-нибудь король, шутил, осыпал всех работниц комплиментами и был, по его собственному мнению, неотразим. Не знаю насчет остальных, но Пушкарева точно была с ним согласна.

Кстати, ей, Пушкаревой то есть, подруги подарили платье. Купили ткань, заплатили швеям. "Простенькое, но милое и женственное, я сама фасон выбирала", ‒ сказала мне потом Уютова. А вот Андрей торжественно преподнес ей собрание сочинений какой-то не в меру плодовитой писательницы и книжку про деньги немца со смутно знакомой фамилией ‒ наверное, чтобы Пушкарева преумножала капитал "Зималтето".

А сразу после Нового года в "Угодья" начали закупать хрустальные люстры и стеклянные шкафы-витрины.

В "Зималето" веяло переменами, даже по Пушкаревой это было видно ‒ она врезалась в людей чаще обычного, что можно было приписать либо задумчивости, либо мечтательности. Судя по тому, что теперь она почти не сводила с него глаз, я ставлю на второе. А Андрей, между прочим, собирался венчаться с Кирой сразу после Великого поста. Если "Зималетто" не потопит финансовый вопрос, это сделает любовная драма.

* * *

Кабинет Андрея слегка сгорел. Я решил было, что он вконец измучил Пушкареву своим тиранством ‒ по-моему, если кто и руководил "Зималетто" по-настоящему, так это она, ‒ но нет, виновато было электричество. Правда, пожар вовремя потушили и ничего серьезно не пострадало, больше всего досталось шкафу, возле которого загорелась розетка, да и то он остался цел. Поэтому Андрей, собиравшийся отдохнуть от трудов праведных в Карловых-Варах с родителями и Кирой, махнул рукой на царящий в его кабинете хаос, попросил Пушкареву во всем разобраться и укатил за границу.

* * *

Не знаю, как кричит белуга ‒ вообще говоря, я даже не знаю, кто это такая, надо будет потом спросить у Уютовой, ‒ но зато я слышал павлина. Мерзкая тварь, скажу я вам. Если бы я не знал, сколько он стоит, свернул бы ему шею собственными руками. Но вечеринку портить не хотелось, платить владельцу этой хвостатой заразы за то, что я избавил мир от этой звуковой угрозы, ‒ тоже, поэтому пришлось в свое время весь вечер слышать эти вопли. Правда, превосходный коньяк, в котором хозяин дома знал толк, немного скрасил мои мучения.

Я вспомнил об этом лишь потому, что, войдя утром в "Зималетто", первым делом услышал знакомые гнусные крики. Дверь мне открыла не Пушкарева, а Потапкин ‒ я уж думал, не дозовусь его. Что, пирожков с капустой сегодня не будет? Но я быстро забыл о пирожках, при такой-то шумовой атаке. "Это что?" ‒ спросил я у Потапкина. Но тот лишь пожал плечами, посмотрел на меня мутными глазами без малейших признаков того, что у их владельца имелась хоть какая-то нервная деятельность, не то что высшая, и потопал к себе. Пришлось идти выяснять все самому.

Вместо павлина обнаружилась Пушкарева. Она валялась на полу в кабинете Андрея, завывала как дрекавац[1], и я не сразу понял, что это она не демонов вызывала, а просто плакала. Вот тут-то мне следовало развернуться и уйти, только дверь поплотнее закрыть за собой, и пусть ревет себе дальше в свое удовольствие, но я подумал вдруг о том, что, возможно, она плачет по делу. Тем более что возле нее лежали какие-то бумаги. А ну как окажется, что "Зималетто" полный банкрот, а Ждановы и Воропаевы сбежали с остатками денег?

Пришлось пытать Пушкареву, чтобы понять, что случилось. Если бы я полагался только на ее нечленораздельное мычание, то еще лет пять бы пытался разобраться, что к чему. К счастью, мне помогли валявшиеся на полу бумаги.

Я всегда думаю о людях плохо: лучше ошибиться, чем разочароваться, но я не предполагал, что мне надо было думать об Андрее еще хуже, чем я и так думал.

У Пушкаревой была бабка. Когда-то. Со стороны матери. Эта самая бабка брак своей единственной дочери, мамы Пушкаревой, никогда не одобряла, и поэтому свое поместье завещала единственной внучке. Поместье это было не бог весть каким, но хватило бы на безбедную жизнь, если им правильно управлять. Вот только право распоряжаться им и деньгами, которое оно приносило, Пушкарева могла получить, лишь когда выйдет замуж или когда ей исполнится двадцать пять лет, смотря что случится раньше. Как будто у кого-то были хоть какие-то сомнения на этот счет. Двадцать пять Пушкаревой исполнилось как раз после Рождества.

То, что "Зималетто" было в долгах, я знал, но как-то не представлял, чтобы настолько. Для того чтобы открыть "Дамские угодья", Андрей купил соседнее здание, вот только владелец заломил за него такую цену, что можно было решить, что где-то в подвале спрятан клад. Пришлось брать бОльший кредит, чем изначально планировалось. Андрей рассчитывал, что продажа готового платья поможет быстро получить прибыль, но на хорошие ткани денег не осталось, а изделия из половых тряпок никто не покупал. Андрей вынужден был взять еще один кредит, а потом еще, уже под залог "Зималетто" ‒ чтобы отделать "Угодья". А чтобы избавиться от Дамоклова меча над головой, то есть чтобы побыстрее расплатиться с долгами, Андрей уговорил Пушкареву взять большую ссуду под залог ее поместья. Ну а чтобы она точно сделала такую редкостную глупость, он ее соблазнил, поклявшись в вечной и страстной любви. Об этом я узнал их бумаг, которые оказались письмами Романа Андрею, где тот перед своим отъездом давал инструкции, как правильно обращаться "с этим огородным пугалом, чтобы она не соскочила с крючка, пока мы не получим деньги". Пушкарева нашла эти цидульки в ящике обгоревшего стола Андрея. Разумеется, деньги он обещал ей вернуть сразу же, как получится, то есть, как я понимаю, когда рак на горе свистнет.

Я не люблю работать с непредсказуемым людьми, которых я совсем не знаю, ‒ они могут быть опасны. Работать и дальше с Андреем, который сделал то, что я от него никогда не ожидал, я, пожалуй, больше не хотел.

"Здесь все давно уже потушили, хватит заливать ковер слезами", ‒ сказал я Пушкаревой, но та еще сильнее зарыдала. "Сейчас сюда весь квартал сбежится, если ты продолжишь так завывать", ‒ предупредил я.

Кое-как Пушкарева успокоилась. Видок у нее был еще тот ‒ красная, опухшая, растрепанная, из носа течет. А в глазах ‒ отчаяние и полная безысходность. Москва-река уже замерзла, но Пушкарева упорная, найдет, как и с какого моста сброситься, чтобы наверняка.

Я представил, как какой бардак начнется в "Зималетто", если это случится, как все подружки Пушкаревой будут донимать меня своими рыданиями, как будет злиться Андрей, которому придется теперь лично заниматься всеми делами, и понял, что не могу этого допустить. Поэтому я взял Пушкареву за руку и повел, несмотря на ее жалкое сопротивление, туда, где ей могли сейчас помочь.

Хорошо, что в Клубе нет запрета на присутствие женщин в первой половине дня.

* * *

Притащив Пушкареву утром в клуб, я первым делом ее напоил. Правда, ненамеренно. Я хотел, чтобы она расслабилась и выплакалась, а потом планировал сдать с рук на руки ее родителям, и пусть они дальше сами с ней возятся. К тому времени у Пушкаревой должно было поутихнуть желание уподобиться Муму, и родители справились бы с ее временным безумием. Но я не рассчитал дозу. Сам бы я от такого количества вина всего-то слегка захмелел бы, но Пушкарева стала Пиноккио наоборот — на середине предложения упала бесчувственным бревном на диван, на котором мы пили, и часа два не реагировала на попытки придать ей человеческий облик. Но до этого она уговорила полторы бутылки вина и в подробностях рассказала, как Андрей ее соблазнял, клялся в вечной любви — куда там до него Ромео, — и обещал, что непременно разорвет помолвку с Кирой, когда "Зималетто" перестанет угрожать банкротство. А иначе Воропаевы заберут свою долю, и все, "Зималетто" конец. Пушкарева верила. Вот, вроде, умная, но дура дурой. Деньги, которые она получила под залог поместья, она, само собой, Андрею отдала под честное слово, без всяких там расписок и договоров. Что-то мне подсказывало, что даже если Андрей и отдаст ей эти деньги, то к тому времени отца Пушкаревой, который уже собирался переезжать в поместье и наводить там порядок, уже переедет совсем в другое место — на погост.

Когда я растолкал-таки Пушкареву, то влил в нее литр крепкого черного кофе, скормил ей омлет от шеф-повара Клуба — я на это блюдо смотреть не могу, с таким-то количеством острого перца и жира, а Пушкарева даже не поморщилась, — и когда неудержимый поток слез хлынул с новой силой, понял, что везти ее домой еще рано. Пришлось вновь принимать меры.

Убедить Пушкареву раздеться оказалось непросто, в конце концов пришлось сказать, что Мехемед ‒ евнух, и его не интересуют женские прелести ни в каком виде. (Кстати, оказалось, что у Пушкаревой в принципе есть фигура — подумать только!) Оставив Пушкареву наслаждаться массажем — когда я уходил, она жалела Мехмеда, выражала сожаление, что один ее знакомый тоже не евнух, и порывалась исправить это досадное упущение — я отправился лечить собственные потрепанные нервы в компании С. С. мнил себя поэтом, совершенно зря, между прочим, но ему никто об этом не говорил, потому что у нее неповторимое чувство юмора и оригинальные философские взгляды. А еще — непомерная обидчивость. Чтобы разговаривать с ним в свое удовольствие, приходилось делать вид, что его стихи чего-то стоят. Чего только не сделаешь ради общения с умным собеседником.

Поговорив с С. за чашечкой кофе с ликером, я вернулся к Пушкаревой, и Мехмед, который на самом деле был венгром Андрасом, взглядом взмолился забрать ее куда подальше. Я забрал, взял еще бутылку вина ей, коньяк себе и, не переставая спрашивать себя, зачем я вообще в это ввязался, приготовился по десятому разу выслушивать откровения Пушкаревой.

"Я его люблю… то есть любила. А он… " Пушкарева всхлипнула и сделала еще глоток вина. Я это уже слышал за сегодняшний день уже сто раз. "Любила. И любишь. И еще будешь любить. Потом это пройдет. Или не пройдет, так тоже бывает, но все равно станет легче", — ответил я. Меня так никогда не предавали, врать не буду, но я тоже безответно любил. Хорошо, что я это перерос.

"Я его ненавижу, — убежденно сказала Пушкарева, икнув. — Никогда его не прощу. Как я папе скажу-у-у?.." И это я сегодня уже слышал, поэтому ничего не сказал, дав ей нареветься в свое удовольствие. Я, конечно, не страдаю благодушием и не обладаю запасами человеколюбия, но отменный клубный коньяк придал мне терпения и повысил порог безразличия к женским истерикам.

Когда мне это надоело, я спросил, что она собирается делать. Если она намеревалась отомстить Андрею, лучше убраться из "Зималетто" сразу: женская месть — страшное дело, хорошо, если город уцелеет, не то что сам Андрей.

Пушкарева снова икнула, подумала и сказала неожиданно трезвым голосом: "Ничего. Я его больше видеть не хочу. Никогда. Ну его к чер-р-ртям собачьим. Ноги моей больше в "Зималетто" не будет". "А деньги?" — спросил я. "Думаете, отдаст?" — горько усмехнулась Пушкарева. И я понял, что все, теперь ее можно спокойно отпускать — выживет. "Не уверен", — честно признался я.

"Самое главное, ‒ слегка заплетающимся языком сказала Пушкарева, когда я вез ее домой, — это придумать, что папе сказать. Ему волноваться нельзя у него сердце слабое. И пистолет имеется — пойдет еще Андрея на дуэль вызывать. Ничего, придумаю". На этом мы и распрощались.

Верная своему слову, в "Зималетто" Пушкарева больше появилась.

Эпилог

"С сыром? ‒ Да, я был разочарован и не собирался этого скрывать. — Я люблю с капустой и с яблоками". "Знаю, — невозмутимо ответила Пушкарева, — но были только эти. Остальные еще не успели испечь". Пришлось есть круассаны и пирожки с сыром.

Завтракать на балконе было уже не слишком уютно — наступала зима, и ветер становился все более сырым и холодным, — но все еще возможно, даже не надо было закутываться в пледы. Впрочем, долго бездельничать мы не могли: у меня приближался показ, а у Пушкаревой — сдача отчетности.

Когда пять лет назад я уезжал из России — так же налегке, как и прибыл, и с еще более жалким банковским счетом, — я не предполагал, что когда-либо снова увижу Пушкареву. Я искренне надеялся, что эта страница моей жизни была перевернута раз и навсегда. Увы, мне не повезло. Год спустя на пороге моей квартиры объявилась Пушкарева, чтобы отдать мне долг. Я тогда подумал, что у меня начались галлюцинации.

У меня были когда-то кое-какие сбережения. В этом мире все относительно: кто-то счел бы их грошами, кто-то ‒ огромным богатством, но, так или иначе, этого хватило, чтобы выплатить долги Пушкаревой. Зачем я это сделал? Сам не знаю. Разве что вспомнил своих деда и бабку и решил, что, если бы им когда-то так же помог, судьба моей матери могла сложиться совсем по-другому. Однако в полном бескорыстии меня обвинить нельзя: после этого я пришел к Андрею, как раз вернувшемуся из Карловых Вар — и сказал ему, что все знаю, и теперь то, что он был должен Пушкаревой, он будет должен мне. И пусть только попробует не отдать, ведь я не Пушкарева, я смогу испортить ему репутацию из любой точки мира. Я не стал слушать его оправдания и заверения в том, что все не так, как кажется, и что он не собирался никого обманывать, и тотчас же покинул "Зималетто".

Как показало время, я правильно сделал. Вскоре после моего отъезда стало ясно, что ничего хорошего Россию не ждет, и я бы в любом случае бежал оттуда. К тому же мне повезло: я сразу начал работать с Полем Пуаре, и вскоре обо мне начали говорить как о новой звезде мира моды.

Как ни странно, Андрей выполнил мои требования и исправно переводил мне частями долг. Я уже и забыл почти и про него, и про "Зималетто", когда снова увидел Пушкареву. Учитывая, что она ничего не была мне должна, я хотел было закрыть дверь перед ее носом, но любопытство пересилило, и я пригласил ее зайти. Выяснилось, что ее отец не пережил событий в России, отказало сердце, и Пушкарева, понимавшая не хуже меня, что обстановка в стране может стать только хуже, решила уехать, продав поместье. Подальше от хаоса и боли. Новую жизнь они с матерью задумали начать в Париже, благо Пушкарева отлично знала французский. "Ко мне потом Андрей приходил, — сказала она тогда, уже уходя. — Просил прощения, хотел объясниться. Говорил, что любит. Я его прогнала. Потом мы в поместье переехали, и нам соседи потом писали, что возле нашего дома какой-то пьяный несколько дней отирался. Они городового позвали, тот его увел, и все". Она сказала это обыденным тоном, небрежно, но я по глазам видел — не забыла и не разлюбила. Да только все, ничего уже было не исправить. О "Зималетто" и об Андрее мы оба ничего больше не слышали, хотя оба переписывались с Уютовой, но эту тему мы с ней договорились не затрагивать.

Пушкарева с мамой открыли кафе в квартале от моего дома и в трех кварталах от моей мастерской, и как-то так сложилось, что я стал по утрам заходить к ним завтракать свежей выпечкой. Но в самом кафе ранним утром всем было не до меня, и поэтому я завтракал в квартирке Пушкаревой над ним, вот как в этот раз.

Я уже собрался уходить, как в дверь ей позвонили. Мы решили, что это был Жак, мальчишка на побегушках, сын одной из официанток, которого частенько посылали за Пушкаревой, когда в кафе что-то не ладилось. Но нет, когда мы открыли дверь, то увидели Андрея. Точнее, я увидел какого-то бородатого истощенного мужика, и только услышав, как ахнула Пушкарева, и приглядевшись к незваному гостю, понял, что это Андрей Жданов собственной персоной.

"Кать, это я, — сказал он, вымученно улыбнувшись. — Не прогоняй меня, пожалуйста, я хочу с тобой поговорить… даже если уже поздно, — добавил он, посмотрев на меня. — Мне очень надо тебе кое-что сказать. Пожалуйста". Я быстро ретировался, оставив их разбираться между собой.

Следующим утром я шел к Пушкаревой с опаской: снова слушать ее истерику у меня не было ни малейшего желания. Открыв мне дверь, она приложила палец к губам и провела на балкон. "Тихо, — сказала она, — он там спит". Уточнять, кто этот "он", не было нужды. "Сказал, что так и не женился на Кире, — продолжила она, глядя на рассветное небо. — Воропаевы забрали свою долю, репутация Андрея была подмочена… в общем, было нелегко. Но он снова поставил "Зималетто" на ноги, выплатил тебе долг, обеспечил будущее родителей, продал свою долю и приехал ко мне. Сказал, что всегда меня любил, только не сразу это понял". "И что теперь?" — после долгого молчания спросил я. "Посмотрим", — пожала плечами она, пододвигая мне тарелку с пирожками. Но на губах у нее играла довольная улыбка, а на щеках горел румянец, и все было понятно без слов.

_Конец_

[1] Мифическое сербское существо, что-то вроде балканской Чупакабры. Никто не знает, как выглядит, опознают его по страшным громким звукам, которое оно издает, и по растерзанному скоту.


End file.
